Well This is Awkward
by Sherringford Holmes
Summary: John and Sherlock are having sex and John doesn't quite finish the race so to speak, it's a little awkward, funnily enough. Porn with plot...sort of. R&R guys!


**I know. I know. I've been gone for a while, I'm not sure that I'm going to update Northbound any time soon, I feel if I did then I wouldn't be putting 100% into it.**

**One more thing though. I did meet Benedict Cumberbatch. **

**That is all.**

**Enjoy.**

"I'm so, so sorry,"

"No, no it's fine,"

"That's never happened before, I swear,"

"It's fine, John,"

Sherlock and John lay in bed, both of them staring at the ceiling, chests moving rapidly as they calmed their bodies down. John's cheeks were bright red in shame; he kept nervously looking at Sherlock.

_Well this is awkward._

====={}=====

*5 Minutes Previously*

"Come on John, harder, faster,"

"God yes,"

The bed hit the wall more rapidly.

"Fuck. Yes. Sooo good,"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Oh Shhheerrlock. So close,"

"Me too. Finish with me. Come inside me,"

And then John snapped. All the feeling in his arousal disappeared when he realised what was going on.

"Sherlock," he said warningly

"God, yes. Come on. Faster, John. Stop teasing me. Fuck me. Fill me,"

"I can't,"

Sherlock's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"I can't come inside you," he said "all sensation is gone,"

Sherlock huffed. John stopped moving but he stayed inside Sherlock.

"Well, if you could finish me off that would be marvellous, thanks,"

"Sherlock, _I'm can't feel my cock I'm hardly going to fuck you with it!"_

Sherlock looked down between them. His erection looking angry at him; asking to be stroked.

"Well what do we do?"

John carefully pulled out, Sherlock hissed at the sensitivity. He was yet to come and his body was taught with frustration.

"Now what?"

====={}=====

*Present*

"Maybe it'll come back? Maybe it needs some stimulation?" Sherlock offered before slipping under the sheets.

"No-no! Sherlock, n- ahhh yes," John breathed as Sherlock swallowed him down enthusiastically. John's hips canted in time with the thrusts Sherlock was providing, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he could feel his body tightening as he got closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh-god-yes-so-fucking-gooood," John hissed

John reached above him and grabbed onto the headboard. Holding on tight as Sherlock licked stripes up his cock.

"Nnnngghh-so-good. Jesus. Your. Mouth."

Sherlock continued moving up and down on John's cock. The duvet moving in time with the sucks, quicker and quicker, John was pretty sure he'd never seen something so hot in his life.

"Oh god-that's-so-hot. Gonna! Ah! Ahhh! Arghhh!"

Nothing happened.

John just lay there panting. There was no sensation, it was all gone. Sherlock had stopped his ministrations, guessing that John wasn't going to come. His head popped up in the sheets by John. He looked incredibly confused.

"You need to see a doctor,"

"I _am _a doctor,"

"Well then, sort this fucking thing out because I'm so horny I think I might just fuck Lestrade,"

"_You. Wouldn't. Dare.__"_

"I need to come, John. I need someone to fuck me, I need someone to come inside me and lie with me afterwards,"

"We can do the lying bit, not too sure about the fucking, I don't think I'm going to be much good to you for a while,"

Sherlock huffed and palmed down to his cock and ran his fingertips up and down it. Sighing as he revelled in the feeling.

"Not as good as you but you've got to improvise,"

John looked down at where Sherlock's hand disappeared beneath the covers and saw the shallow movements under the duvet. Reaching down himself he grasped Sherlock's cock and stroked hard. Sherlock's head hit the pillow as he moved with Sherlock's hand, squeezing every now and again to make Sherlock hiss in pleasure.

"Oh John. Please. I need to come. Let me come."

Rubbing his thumb on the foreskin Sherlock could barely form another sentence as he crashed into his orgasm. His seed covering John's hand liberally.

John lifted his hand from under the covers and licked away the come that was on there, making sure Sherlock could see as he pushed his tongue in between the gaps of his fingers, Sherlock took a sharp intake of breath as he watched John lick away his seed.

"Oh you're a bad man, John Watson,"

John just winked at him.

====={}=====

Epilogue

"So you're telling me, you were in the middle of sex and John couldn't-you know?" Lestrade waved his hands frantically in front of him "get the horse to the finish line? Get the dog to get the bone? Couldn't fire the gun? Couldn't-"

Sherlock cringed.

"Yes, yes, all that. But no matter what he takes now he won't shag me," Sherlock said, exasperated.

"Take it slow Sherlock, from the sounds of it his sex self -esteem has taken a huge blow, if you'll pardon the innuendo," Lestrade said as he looked at the distraught detective.

"Hmmm, yes, I see your point. Thank you, Lestrade,"

And with that Sherlock turned and left Greg's flat.

====={}=====

John! I'm home,"

"I'm in here!" John's voice came from the bedroom, Sherlock followed the voice and opened the door.

In there was John, his hand covered in jizz and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You can come," Sherlock breathed

"I can come," John laughed

Sherlock moved over to John, taking his face into his hands and kissed him deeply.

"Come on then. Fuck me Mr Watson," Sherlock said as he stripped his clothes off and leapt onto John, his skin getting sticky in cold come.

John giggled and devoured Sherlock.

====={}=====

A few hours later Sherlock and John lay in bed. Sherlock could feel that lovely sensation of John's come oozing from his hole and he laid his head on John's chest.

"Jesus, Sherlock. We should wait another four days to shag again if it's like that,"

Sherlock looked up to John quickly.

"_You. Wouldn't. Dare."_

**Benedict was so lovely.**


End file.
